


Late Night Snack

by Five_Tailed_Demon_Dog



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, Food Kink, Food Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-19
Updated: 2012-10-19
Packaged: 2017-11-16 14:57:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/540700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Five_Tailed_Demon_Dog/pseuds/Five_Tailed_Demon_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even during their intimate times, Wally could not just stop thinking about food, Kid Flash x Robin drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Snack

Disclaimer: I own nothing

_Wally West/Kid Flash x Richard Grayson/Robin_

* * *

"Do you ever stop thinking about food?!"

The exasperated tone caused Wally to stop and his luminous green eyes looked up into crystal blue ones from between slightly spread thighs, "Fast metabolism, you know how it is." He waved it off like it was nothing.

"But do you have to bring it all into my bed?" Dick blew his hair out of his eyes, " _Those_ stains are normal enough for my age, but how am I going to explain _peanut butter_ stains on my sheets to Alfred?!"

Wally grinned, his hand caressing Dick's side, causing the smaller boy to unconsciously shudder at the feather-like touches, "Late night snack?" His fingers traced misshapen drawings in the peanut butter that had been smeared across Dick's thighs, "Besides, peanut butter is high in calories. I'm gonna need them if you want this to continue."

The Boy Wonder snorted, biting his lip when Wally's tongue slowly lapped at the spread while the hand on his side trailed down lower, "Eating at night is unhealthy, you know," He groaned when Wally glanced up at him with those wanton eyes of his, "Why peanut butter?"

"Something different," Wally shrugged, the peanut butter almost all licked away, "Do you prefer chocolate syrup? Cuz I can go either way." He wiggled his brows suggestively.

"Chocolate syrup is normal for this stuff," Dick leaned back further on his bed, his lithe body beginning to tremble beyond his control, "Peanut butter is for lonely and wild girls with their dogs," His brows furrowed, "What kind of weird porn have you been looking at?!"

"Nothing weirder than those Japanese porno comics of yours," Wally smirked as Dick's eyes opened from shock, "Who knew that my innocent little Bird is so kinky?" The younger boy was beginning to pant and sweat dripped down his cheeks, "And you really gotta find a new hiding place, under your mattress is so obvious."

"That's the point," Dick closed his eyes again, feeling Wally spread a little more peanut butter on his sensitive groin, "Hiding in plain sight."

"I guess I just know you too well then," Wally savoured Dick's breathy little groan as he finally gripped him, the sticky substance making a thick lube and he began to stroke and stroke and stroke until Dick was frantically shoving his hips into his hand, "Are you 'whelmed' yet?" He snickered.

"J-just a little more than 'whelmed'..." Dick could barely think straight and his back arched when Wally finally allowed him his release that his young body craved and it splattered over his stomach and Wally's hand.

He glanced up with slightly glazed eyes to see Wally licking his fingers with a satisfied smirk before leaning down between his thighs. He felt a twitch in his nethers as Wally's nails dug into his waist and eyed the smeared mess spread on his groin.

"Can't let the rest of this peanut butter go to waste."

 


End file.
